The Story of a Stag, Doe and their little fawn
by Potterables
Summary: A series of one shots about James and Lily having Harry. Starts from the wedding and will carry on until Harry is born. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is just a series of one shots that I had in my mind that I wanted to write down. This will just be mostly cute fluffy stuff to do with James and Lily. Enjoy!**

"Lily. Lily darling wake up."

"No." I pulled the covers up further blocking out the sunlight that threatened to burn my eyes if I opened them.

"But Lily sweetie, it's your wedding day."

I smiled slightly but still moaned. "Don't care." I heard mum sigh and stand up. I smiled again stretching. Today was the day I was getting married to the love of my life, James Potter. In a couple of hours I was going to be Lily Potter. I felt a nervous pull in my stomach but that was washed away with waves of happiness. Then all thought fell out of my head as I felt ice cold water hit me from above. I shot up screaming. "MUM! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL!" My mum was in fits of laughter holding a empty bucket. Then her eyes widened as I leapt on her laughing too and soaking wet. "Lily!" she squealed, "You're getting me all wet!" She was laughing and gasping as I tickled her and then gave her a huge wet hug.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I jumped up and started to do a little dance in the middle of the room.

"Yes sweetie. Now go and have a shower so we can start to get you ready." Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she moved to make my bed and I walked to my bathroom. I took my time in the shower, after all it was my last day of freedom, shaved, washed and sang loudly and off key my favourite songs before stepping out again.  
I got into my fluffy pink towel and walked back to my room humming. My mum was sitting in the middle of my room with her back to me and I heard a few sniffles. I walked closer and I saw that she was looking through one of our old photo albums. "Oh Mummy!" I said and she choked a laugh and looked at me. "I know I'm being a soppy old silly but I just can't believe how quickly you've grown up!" I leant down and gave her a huge hug tears pricking at my eyes after seeing my mum be so sad.  
I sat on her lap and looked through some of the pictures with her. We laughed at the horribly embarrassing ones and laughed at the memories that came with them.

After a while the door burst open to my room and in the doorway stood my best friend Marlene McKinnon. "Marly!" I yelled and ran to hug her and she squeezed me tight also screeching, "Lily!" We held each other for a while before she said quietly. "God, you're going to marry Potter!" I laughed and she walked to sit on my bed  
. I nodded and giggled remembering the day that I told her I was going out with James on date. Her face matched the shocked expression that was plastered on her face now. "How is the exciting life of being an auror then Mar?" She smiled then, her eyes glazing with happiness.

"God, it is so good. I really feel like I'm doing something worth while you know? I mean our teacher is this amazing guy Moody his name is. He is so scary and completely bonkers but brilliant and so fearless. He has the highest amount of arrests out of all the aurors!" I smiled happy for my best friend. She and James were training together and they both loved it. It scared Lily a little bit but she normally pushed that to the back of her mind.

Mum stood up and smiled, "I'll get some drinks for you girls okay?" We chorused our thank yous and when my mum was out of the door a mischievous grin spread across her face and I raised an eyebrow. "I have an early wedding present for you." She said before producing a small white back that had sheets of that strangely thin paper coming out of the top of it.  
I snatched the bag eager for the present. I looked inside and gasped. "Marlene! Seriously!" She giggled as my face turned bright red. Inside was the laciest, skimpiest pair of underwear I had ever seen.  
They were both a brilliant white and I shook my head. "I can't wear these! They aren't even underwear there's barely enough material to even count as clothes!"

"That's kind of the idea!" Marlene said, her face serious and her voice steady. "Every woman has to have amazing wedding underwear. It's to give the groom a treat on the wedding night!" My face flushed red again and Marlene's serious façade cracked and she smiled. "Now quickly put them on before your mum gets back!" I nodded and giggled as I ran to the bathroom.

Once I had put on the lingerie, which I did have to admit looked pretty hot, I went back into the room and found Marlene and Mum talking about something or other. Mum looked over grinning, "Right. Time for the dress!"

"Oh Lily, you look so incredibly beautiful!" Mum sobbed and I laughed looking into the mirror. I hardly recognised the girl that was in front of me. She had the same red hair as me but it was now curled perfectly so that it looked like one of those heroines in the many chick flicks' I have watched. The girl in the mirror had the same bright green eyes as me but now they were framed in beautiful long eyelashes that had been expertly applied by my mum.  
And the dress this girl was wearing! It was strapless and cinched her waist in so that I looked tiny. The bottom was the best part though. The silky fabric fell over my waist and fell to the floor around my feet. As I moved the dress moved with me and it felt so amazing against my hands and I couldn't stop myself from stroking the dress constantly.  
My shoes were white and simple with not too high a heel as I didn't want to fall over in front of everyone. I had a simple veil on top of my head and my heart filled with happiness as I studied myself. My mum was full on sobbing now but she was also smiling so brilliantly.  
She hugged me tightly as if she didn't want to let me go and I knew in the back of her mind she didn't really want to. "Mum?" She pulled away and looked at me. I looked down at my hands and willed myself not to cry.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. You have raised me with so much happiness and life and I know it's not all been perfect but I love you so much and I cherish my childhood so much." Tears spilled down my face but I didn't dare to look up. "I see you not only as the best mother I could have wished for, but also as the best friend I'll ever have and that although this isn't goodbye I thought this should be said before I become a Potter."  
I looked up then and saw my mum was smiling again, her lip trembling as she pulled me into another hug. Then my dad walked in a joined the hug and laughed at our teary faces. He looked at me and held out his arm. "Alright Flower. Let's get you married shall we?" I nodded and he led me out of the door.

The air outside was sunny but with a cool breeze that seemed to cool me down just as I began to get hot. I gasped at how beautiful this place looked. There were rows of white seats that were filled with my nearest and dearest. Flowers surrounded the seats, hung in the air by magic and the lights that were placed in them seemed to move around and sing a quiet tune. A white aisle was covered the grass and my heart started to hammer as I walked up it.  
I could see my friends standing at the end of the aisle, all in a line and I laughed when Sirius looked at me a winked. The person standing next to him had messy brown hair that stuck up in all different directions and I smiled as I thought about what was going to happen next. I smiled at the people I walked past and picked out the smiling faces of my favourite teachers Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. My eyes bugged out as I saw the calm twinkling eyes that belonged to my old headmaster. He nodded his head and pointed to the direction I was supposed to be looking. I smiled gratefully and then looked at my Dad as we came to a halt.  
He squeezed my arm but I hardly noticed because at that moment James Potter turned around and took my breath away. His hazel eyes twinkled and he grinned a huge grin that filled the whole of his face. His black and white tux made him look incredibly handsome and it took all of my self control not to kiss him right there. His eyes trailed down my body and he whispered "God you look beautiful." I smiled at him as we turned to face the vicar. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter." I saw Marlene smile at me. She looked beautiful with her long blonde hair twisted into an intricate up do.

The blue dress matched her eyes and she winked encouragingly at me. Next to her stood my other friend Alice Longbottom. A few years ago I had been standing where she was now watching her in a white dress. I could see by her happy face that she was remembering that time too and we shared a secret smile. "Now could we have the best man give the rings please?"  
Sirius stepped forward and gave the ring to me and James quickly whispering "You sure you don't want one night with me Evans?" I smiled and shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders and winked "Your loss." James chuckled and I looked at him. We turned to face each other as the vicar said. "Do you James Harold Potter take Lily Diana Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
James smiled and said "I do." As the vicar repeated the question to me my mind filled with the man in front of me. I could not believe that I was lucky enough to be marrying this man. "I do." I said as I let myself forget the world around me as I kissed him. James, the annoying prick of a boy who taunted me for most of my school career. James, the most passionate, loyal, trusting man I have ever met. James, the love of my life. James, my husband. "I love you." I said as we parted and he smiled as we turned towards the cheering crowd.

It was midnight before we finally got to our hotel room and as soon as the door closed James kissed me hungrily. After making our way to the bed he unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it before turning towards where he was laid down on the bed. As he saw my present from Marlene he gulped and ran his hand through his hair. "I love my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on my bed slowly coming into consciousness when I felt it. A wave off sick ran over me and I groaned holding my stomach. I leapt off of the bed and made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my stomach into it. I groaned again. I flushed the toilet and started to brush my teeth. I heard James call from the bedroom. "You okay love?" I walked out of the bathroom and shook my head "No." He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "How many days has it been now then?" I sighed and counted in my head. "Four I think." He sighed and kissed my nose. Then he walked over to the wardrobe.

"I don't even know what's wrong with me! Maybe it's something I've eaten?" I suggest as James shrugged his shirt on.

"Yeah that's probably it." He smiled at me and I returned it before lying on the bed again. "Alice is coming round today right?" He inquired and I replied, "Yeah. At eleven I think." He was now fully dressed in his Auror gear and sat down next to me stroking my hair. I relaxed immediately and rolled over. "Do you have to go to work?" He smiled and kissed me before saying. "Yes dear, I have to bring in the money for my beautiful wife." I kissed him again smiling at that word. He walked to the door but stopped before he left. "Oh and Mrs Potter? Today is our one month anniversary so I thought I'd bring some wine home and a movie maybe?" I walked up to him and smiled kissing him tenderly. "That sounds perfect husband." He grinned before saying "I love that."

I was standing in the kitchen doing some quick washing up when I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to it and swung it open leaping on my friend just as she tried to say hello. She laughed and said "Hello to you too Lil!" I laughed and looked at her. She was small and brunette and so beautiful. She didn't wear a scrap of make up but she still looked ten times better than me and I loved her for it. I showed her in and we sat on the sofa. "So how have you been Mrs Potter?" she asked and I giggled. "Oh I'm pretty good thanks! Being James' wife is just like being James' girlfriend apart from the fact that he constantly calls me wifey or Mrs Potter. I'm starting to worry he fancies his mum!" Alice laughed and agreed. "I remember Frank being like that for the first couple of months, but don't worry it doesn't last!"

"So how are you and Frank?" I inquired and she positively glowed with happiness. Her eyes shone as she said "Well I'm glad you asked because I had some rather exciting news!" she held my hand and then half screamed. "I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh god Alice that's fantastic news!" Alice and Frank had been trying for little over a year and they had started to become worried that they would never get pregnant so I knew that this was the best possible news. "When did you find out?"

"A week ago. Im sorry I didn't tell you before but I thought it would be best to tell you in person." I batted away her apology and she carried on. "I mean I was so surprised. Obviously I wanted to be pregnant but it still caught me by surprise. I'd been throwing up in the mornings for about three days when I thought I should take a test and well, it was positive!"

I grabbed her into a hug again but that was only so she didn't see my face which I was sure would be one of pure shock. She had been throwing up in the mornings. She had been throwing up in the mornings. The words ran through my head as my stomach flipped with nerves.

Maybe that was it? The weird nauseous feelings in the mornings that resulted in throwing up. That would explain it but how? Then i remembered. On the honeymoon we had risked it without a condom and thought nothing of it. For the rest of the morning I tried to pretend that I was fine and managed to continue happy conversation while my brain was going on over time.

Was I pregnant? How did I feel about that? How would James feel about it? I mean, we had talked about children but only as future plans. We had only been married for a month. Granted we had been together for four years but was that enough time to know whether we were strong enough to last a child? James was the love of my life and I had always known that but still. I decided that as soon as Alice left I would buy a pregnancy test and find out once and for all. This rested my mind a little but still it lingered at the back of my mind and a weird sensation was pulling in my stomach.

Soon Alice had to leave and although I enjoyed our time catching up I sighed in relief. I quickly apparated to the store down the road and tried not to run into it. I walked into the small pharmacy and soon I found the aisle that held pregnancy tests. I picked out three all different types and shoved them into my basket.

I prayed that I wouldn't run into anyone and walked over to the counter. An annoyingly chirpy woman was behind it and as she saw what I was buying she smiled and chirped "Oh congratulations! Oh a baby!" I felt my face start to flush red and I grimaced at her.

"Thanks but could you keep your voice down please?" She frowned at me and I glared back at her. "Oh. I'm guessing you aren't married then?" she raised an eyebrow and my anger began to rise. I raised my ring finger and said "Actually I am married you stuck up cow. I just don't want the whole bloody village to know!" I threw the money at her and grabbed my bag before running out of the store. I felt bad but I didn't really care at the moment.

The only thing I cared about was the information that the three sticks in the bag could tell me. When I got back home I ran to the bathroom and ran to the bathroom. After tearing the packets open I read the instruction and peed on the three sticks quickly in succession.

The packet said I had to wait three minutes and I paced back and forth. Why did this have to take so long? I ran down stairs and made myself a cup of tea. Just as it started to boil I heard the timer that I had set beep and I ran upstairs my heart thrumming against my rib cage.

My hands were shaking as I picked up one of the sticks that would tell me my future. Positive. My hands shook more and my breathing became laboured and my knees wobbled. I picked up the next one. Positive. I snatched the other one and read the top. Positive.

Tears began to spill down my cheeks but they weren't sad tears. I was unbelievably happy and I couldn't really pin point why. I mean I was pregnant! But although normally it would scare me this made my heart swell and I ran to my room. I looked in the mirror and lifted up my top. I caressed my stomach and smiled. I had a baby in there. A little James growing inside me.

The tears kept running down my face and I stood in front of that mirror for what must have been an hour because all of a sudden I heard the door swing open and James called "Honey I'm home!" I laughed and slowly came down stairs. There he was, my James, standing in the hall looking up at me with so much love. His messy hair was just as messy as it had always been and his eyes still shone with life just like they had when I first met him.

But when he saw me his face fell. "What's the matter Lil what's happened?" He inquired walking to me and wiping away one of the tears that had been running down my face.

I smiled and started to cry again as I choked out. "James… I'm pregnant!" His eyes grew wide and he stepped back. "What?" he asked and I smiled again before whispering. "I'm pregnant James. That's why I've been throwing up every morning. I didn't realise but then Alice said something and I took the test and it was positive!"

He was running his hand through his hair and I was a little disheartened. I thought he would have been happy but he just looked shocked. "James? Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy! I mean for god's sakes all you used to talk about was marrying me and having kids with me I thought that when I happened you would have been a little more enthusiastic! I'm having your ba…"I was cut off as James smashed his mouth onto mine and kissed me with so much passion.

He lifted me off of the ground and swung me round before putting me down and shouting. "We're having a baby!" he laughed and hugged me again before kneeling down and kissing my stomach. "My baby is in here?" I nodded and he laughed again. "Oh Lily! This is the best news ever! I mean I was shocked but that was just because we hadn't planned this and I needed and second but Merlin Lily WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he spun around holding his arms out in the air and started to laugh. He kissed me again and I smiled. I wrapped my hands round my stomach and thanked god that I was this blessed.


End file.
